El verdadero amor
by Alice CoffeeAnd'Sugar
Summary: Para Oz, Alice al principio fue una extraña, una desconocida… Pero poco a poco fue sintiendo cierto amor por ella, un amor sincero, inocente e incondicional; Él haría todo por protegerla, porque ella sea feliz, ya que si ella lo era, él también lo sería…


Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, en el abismo, creía que eras la misma acosadora que en mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad… Realmente todo ese momento fue tan extraño, no entendía nada; pero aún así la historia y el momento siguieron su curso. Terminamos haciendo un contrato ilegal en el momento que me obligaste a beber tu sangre, en esa ocasión no me sentía bien contigo, y al parecer ni tú conmigo. Eramos dos completos desconocidos.

Sin embargo, los días seguían pasando. En ese entonces… ciertamente cualquier señorita me gustaba demasiado, curiosamente nunca me sentí atraído hacia ti, aunque tu apariencia y forma de vestir fuesen algo… ¿Provocativas?

El día que me sentí culpable y deprimido por la muerte del padre de Phillipe estuviste junto a mí toda la noche, nos hablamos mutuamente de la soledad, creo que fue en ese momento que comencé a sentir cierta empatía hacia ti, demasiada; creo que ello fue lo que me impulsó a salvarte el día que fuiste secuestrada, yo había comenzado a verte como un sol para mí, alguien que necesitaba a mi lado para sentirme bien.

Había empezado a entenderte, me di cuenta de que eras alguien pura e inocente, con el corazón más noble y sincero… no podías ocultar nada de ti. Reías cuando estabas feliz, llorabas cuando estabas triste y gritabas cuando te enojabas… eso me agradaba mucho de ti, eso me hacía sonreír sin importar qué. La necesidad de cuidarte era demasiada, de protegerte de cualquier mal…

Habían momentos en que sólo tenía oídos para ti, como cuando perdí la cabeza por primera vez y casi asesino a alguien, no querías que el reloj en mi pecho avanzara y me gritaste, sólo tú pudiste conmigo en ese momento.

Bien sabía que eras alguien sumamente fuerte, autónoma y más, toda una reina, pero conocía esa parte frágil tuya, esa que se quebraba con un rasguño; por eso cuando te encontré llorando en la fiesta de Isla Yura no pude soportarlo, ¿qué te había hecho? Me volví loco, sólo buscaba como protegerte… ésta vez no pude evitarlo, asesiné a ese hombre, pero al menos todos estábamos bien, no hubo más que otros cuantos heridos aquella noche.

No me di cuenta que muchas cosas se seguirían complicando a raíz de eso. Pandora, el núcleo del abismo, y muchas otras cosas más, ahora todos me buscaban, era algo clave, pero a la vez tú igual… espero me hayas perdonado Alice, por haberte dejado por tanto tiempo abandonada, aunque sabía que si te dejaba con Elliot y Leo estarías en buenas manos, te resguardarían hasta que fuese seguro, confiaba en ellos. Gil me acompañó todo ese tiempo, fue tan difícil para mí marchar en el carruaje y al ver por la ventana observar como corrías pero los susodichos te detenían, gritabas, pataleabas y llorabas… ese fue mi último recuerdo tuyo desde aquél entonces.

Cada momento cuando podía descansar ó cuando simplemente tenía una pausa mental, con toda la cabeza en otro lado… me ponía a pensar… ¿qué estarías haciendo en éste instante? ¿Elliot te estaría tratando bien? Él era un buen chico, muy grosero y algo violento pero lo era, por Leo no me preocupaba, sabía que él te atendería como quisieras aunque te regañaría cuando fuese necesario. Reía de sólo pensar las miles de situaciones que podrían pasar ustedes tres.

Siempre quise enviarte cartas, escribía una tras otra para preguntar cómo estabas, para contarte cómo eran mis grises días fugitivos pero al final nunca tuve el valor de mandarlas… no sabía cómo reaccionarías al leerlas, cómo te sentirías… no quería causarte más daño, por eso conservé cada una conmigo hasta el final, dejando que se acumulasen día tras día.

Había pasado más de un año, casi dos… exactamente era tu cumpleaños (Aquel día que nombramos así, ya que nunca tuviste uno. No podía olvidarlo…), intentando calcular con tu adorable apariencia… diría que ya estarías cumpliendo dieciséis.

Me había acostumbrado a los andrajos, a la suciedad y a la sangre todo ese tiempo, todo había sido tan duro para mí que me sentí extraño cuando me dieron ropas limpias de nuevo. No sabía si ésta calma duraría para siempre, si sólo sería una trampa para bajar la guardia… sólo quería que todo volviese a ser como era antes, lo que más me había apagado en todo éste tiempo había sido la falta de toda tu presencia… pero, al cruzar aquella blanca puerta de madera que llevaba a la habitación dónde te encontrabas, me sorprendí demasiado.

Te veías tan linda como en aquella fiesta que detonó todo, eras apenas un poco más alta, sólo algo más definida. Te había encontrado sentada tomando el té con Elliot, estabas comiendo como siempre y parecían haber estado en una discusión hasta que hice presencia. Todo se sumió al silencio eterno, sólo nos observábamos.

—Oz… —Tu voz tembló cuando te pusiste de pie, sólo pude pronunciar tu nombre -con la voz igual de quebrada ó aun más- mientras mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. No tardó mucho en llegar el momento pensado, ya estaba en el suelo, adolorido, contigo encima golpeándome el pecho una y otra vez mientras exigías una explicación. No habías cambiado después de todo… eso me hacía feliz.

Sólo pude abrazarte fuerte en ese instante, acariciando tu cabello en lo que podía, lo tenías tan acomodado. En tan sólo dos años te habías puesto preciosa, eras toda una señorita, sabía que Sharon estaría orgullosa de ti… Sharon… hace tanto que tampoco la veo, igual estuvo implicada en aquél problema… y todos sólo quisimos que te escondieras.

—Gracias por haber cuidado tanto de ella, Elliot… —Comenté cuando me pude sentar, sosteniéndote en mis brazos mientras seguías llorando, temblabas como una muñeca que se había escapado de una juguetería en un día nevado.

—Si, claro, no es nada —Él había respondido con completo desinterés, completamente ajeno a aquél encuentro.

En algún momento te llegaste a quedar dormida después de tanto llorar. Me sorprendió un poco que Leo no tardase en tomar cartas en el asunto, tomando a Alice entre sus brazos para llevársela, dejándome a mí sólo con el heredero de los Nightray. Hasta Leo había cambiado, se había cortado el cabello… lucía extremadamente diferente, pero era el mismo. La misma voz, la misma ropa.

—Alice ha crecido mucho…—Comenté de manera risueña mientras tomaba una taza con delicioso té entre mis manos. No pude evitar ir preguntando qué había pasado contigo todo éste tiempo, cómo había estado todo. Me enteré de que habías comenzado a ir a la academia Lutwidge; te costaba un poco de trabajo hacer ciertas cosas aún, pero Leo y Elliot te ayudaban cuánto podían, me impresionaba eso.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, al menos poco más de media hora cuando Elliot se puso de pie, como si algo lo hubiese exaltado y entonces caminó hasta un amplio librero en la habitación, de un espacio donde deberían haber libros sacó un conejo de peluche, era como B-Rabbit pero en pequeño y adorable, él no dijo nada y simplemente salió del lugar. La curiosidad me ganó y de inmediato lo seguí, entró en una habitación, estaba todo oscuro, pero por la luz que se filtraba por la puerta logré observar que se acercaba a la cama, dejando el peluche ahí… Al lado de ti. No supe qué pensar en ese momento.

—Ha dormido con él desde… La segunda semana que estuvo aquí—Le escuché comentarme cuando salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con notable recelo.—Si no, la tendré chillando en mi habitación en la madrugada—Había gruñido. Era sorprendente que… él, Elliot Nightray, se comportara de aquella manera con alguien, digo, era el mismo, pero a la vez… Me dejaba anonado, pero… sólo pude sonreír.

—Eso es lindo, Elliot—Le dije para sólo recibir un insultó a cambio para que después volviésemos a reanudar el té.

Nuestra conversación continuó su rumbo normalmente, según lo que escuchaba podría volver a estar en paz pronto, era un alivio… y por mientras, te seguirías quedando con él, ahora sabiendo completamente que sabía cómo cuidarte.

Primero sólo te veía una ó dos veces cada mes, luego era cada semana. Aún no era muy seguro que lo hiciera, pero me hacía demasiado bien verte, me daba ánimos para seguir. Aún eras sumamente radiante, tu sola presencia hacía brillar el mundo. Adoraba hablar contigo unas cuantas horas y divertirnos. Sólo notaba algo… un pequeño detalle… que creo iba siendo poco a poco más obvio…

Tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu nervioso actuar, tu forma de escabullirte, podía notar un cierto comportamiento hacia aquel rubio. Me preguntaba… ¿acaso te gustaba Elliot? Una mueca se dibujaba a veces en mi rostro de solo pensarlo, aún no sabía cómo tomarlo, aunque siempre parecías feliz y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Estabas creciendo y no quería detenerte. Al fin conocías más de la vida, más de lo que yo pudiese llegar a enseñarte.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que llegaba y en intentos de buscarte te hallaba junto a él en el salón de música, escuchando como él interpretaba "Lacie" ó nuevas melodías que simplemente te dejaban tranquila en tu lugar. Era muy dulce verte así, en paz, nunca interrumpí esos momentos, siempre preferí esperar afuera, fingir que recién había llegado y otras cosas.

Ya tenías dieciocho años, eras como una pequeña mujer en la cúspide de su juventud, vaya sorpresa, me desaparecí unos cuantos meses y ahora venía a enterarme de una curiosa noticia… ahora Elliot y tú estaban… ¡Comprometidos!

Era maravilloso… él parecía tan enojado como siempre, disgustado, pero en algún momento -uno que nunca borraré de mi mente- los logré ver al otro lado del pasillo, te abrazaba y tú reías, él sonreía, lucía demasiado feliz. Alice, ¿tú lograste hacer eso con él? Realmente eres increíble… Sin lugar a dudas iban a estar juntos, siempre…

—Oz… Estoy nerviosa—Te escuché murmurar apenas Sharon abandonó la alcoba, ella te había terminado de acomodar el velo, te veía por el espejo en frente de ti, nunca te habías visto más hermosa vestida de blanco y con los labios de color cereza. Temblabas, tus manos enguantadas se aferraban a la falda de tu vestido y tu mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

—Calma, Alice…—Me acerqué, posando las manos en tus hombros descubiertos. Después de tantos años… la confianza aún continuaba intacta—. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?

—No lo sé…—Tu voz tembló por un instante, yo sólo pude reír. Aún no lograbas definir por completo lo que sentías, aunque era normal, estabas a punto de contraer matrimonio con el único al que podrías haber amado en tu vida, no era extraño sentirte así.

—Todo estará bien… a partir de hoy, estarás siempre con él, ahora él será tu sirviente—No pude evitar comentar aquello a modo de broma. La noche anterior entre tantos preparativos, eso fue con lo que Leo y yo más habíamos fastidiado a Elliot—. Te ves muy bonita —Terminé por comentar antes de que te dieras la vuelta hacia mí, mirándome completamente seria, no tardaste mucho en abrazarme. No era una despedida de nuevo, era todo tan extraño, pero a la vez cálido.

Última llamada, ya era hora. Ambos bajamos las escaleras en silencio, estabas aferrada fuertemente a mi brazo hasta que nos separamos un instante cuando estábamos en la puerta que daba paso al jardín.

—Falta esto…—Comenté antes de acomodarle la otra mitad del velo, recubriendo su aún inocente rostro. Ella sólo sonrió, entretenida y yo reí, éramos como un par de cómplices. De nuevo me sujetaste el brazo firmemente, podía sentirlo, estabas más segura.

La idea de la boda en el jardín de la mansión al final había resultado maravillosa. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando comenzamos a abrirnos paso al altar, me sentía pleno por ser quien te entregaría. Te miraba de reojo, no sabías dónde mirar, pero cuando al fin tu vista se encontró con la del mayor… sonreíste. Honestamente, ésta era mi parte favorita de las bodas, la dulce sonrisa de la novia emocionada, la sonrisa del pobre idiota que se iba a atar para siempre a una mujer que amaba… era una locura.

Llegamos, al fin te dejé seguir unos cuantos pasos sola y tomé mi lugar en una de las bancas cercanas. La ceremonia empezó. Reí al observar como tu meñique se enredaba con el de él, estaba tenso, con la cara y las orejas rojas. Era una escena divertida, una cadena, y a la vez solo una humana y al parecer no le importó nada, ahora estaban por casarse. Al final si eras su tipo de mujer.

Siempre quise que fueses feliz, siempre te quise como nadie más, de una manera distinta… Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te conocí, podría decir que llegué a sentir un gran amor por ti todo éste tiempo, pero… dicho 'amor' no impediría nada, no era un amor egoísta. Yo sería feliz mientras que tú lo fueras, mí lado ó al de alguien más…

Por eso, esta tarde no siento que te he perdido, no me siento reemplazado… Me siento pleno, orgulloso. Seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos toda la vida, te seguiría viendo…


End file.
